The present invention relates to rail cars for carrying semi-trailers and, more particularly, to an improved stanchion and method of attachment of such stanchions to rail cars.
A preferred method of transport of semi-trailers over long distances is to load such trailers onto railroad flat cars (rail cars) and carry large numbers of such trailers on a single train of rail cars. Rail cars tend to be standardized into selected lengths, e.g., 56 feet and 90 feet. Trailers come in various lengths including short lengths of 28 feet and longer lengths of 60 feet as well as various lengths in between. Rail cars have been built to accommodate different lengths of trailers by combinations of rail cars in what is commonly referred to as articulated rail cars. Typically, three cars of 50-60 feet length each are joined to create one articulated rail car having a length of between about 150 and 180 feet. Stanchions are attached to the beds of these rail cars to allow trailers to be loaded at fixed positions on the cars. Depending upon the length of the trailers, various amounts of unused space will exist between these trailers. This unused space lowers car utilization and also increases wind resistance which reduces fuel economy.